VENGEANCE OR PROTECTION
by Darke The Black King
Summary: After the events in Tsukune's world with 'The boy with the book', Lelouch, C.C., Naruto, and Hinata, settle in Konoha. But this break is not long-lived, as a horrid army attacks them out of nowhere, and Naruto's faith crimbles. R&R.
1. Grave News

_VENGEANCE OR PROTECTION_

_A NARUTO, CODE GEASS, ROSARIO + VAMPIRE, DANIEL X, AND PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN FAN FICTION_

'Human Talking'

(Mind to mind talking)

'_**TECHNOID/SIN TALKING**_'

'_Emotinal speak' (Or, say they say the wors REALLY angrily)_

_-Thoughts-_

_~Flashback~_

__Writing_  
_

_Warning, the anti-christ is once again in this story as is in the first one i started, lost souls. He is under the same name, Nicolae Carpathia, which happens to be the name of the anti-christ in 'Left Behind'. Their anti-christ just works so well for the part that i cant imagine good old nikkie with another name. _

_This takes place between 'The boy with the book' and 'Legends'._

_So without any further awaiting, let the insanity begin...

* * *

_**GRIM NEWS**_  
_

Naruto stood with Hinata, Lelouch, and C.C..

Certain issues with rioting due to the unexpected re-appearance of the 'Demon Emperor Lelouch' had forced Lelouch to live in Naruto's world and C.C. had followed him.

Jeremiah was nearby too. After Lelouch's 'Death' at the hands of Vlad Dracul, the 1st Blood Prince, Jeremiah had been over-protective towards his majesty's well-being.

Lelouch had been killed by Vlad but Nunnally, without realizing it, had been given Geass by C.C.. Nunnally's Geass power allowed her to bring people back to life.

The drawbacks of Nunnally's Geass were that it could only work within 5 seconds of their death, and she had to be within 3 yards of the person. However, even with that handi-cap Nunnally had saved Lelouch's life.

Now, Lelouch and C.C. lived in Konoha. They were learning a little about being a shinobi, and seeing as they had eaten from the tree of life, they had a hell of a long time to develop their Chakra coils. In fact, with the little time that they had they were already well versed in Jutsu. Naruto suspected that being Geass users had prepared them already for controlling energies from within their body, Chakra was only a step further.

Lelouch was most definitely a Genjutsu type. He couldn't do much of anything physical, but was a genius that more than rivaled Shikamaru. His Geass proved useful on undercover missions and he was well on the way to mastering Genjutsu as he was already able to create visions of C's World, the collective unconscious of every person to exist. Visions that he himself had seen often before learning what it was.

Driving people into his own mind was a particularly cruel trick Lelouch rarely used, as he had such a horrible life before going into hiding that he himself had often suffered mental breakdowns. Such is the fate of a military leader.

C.C. was also more of a Genjutsu type, though she was much better at Taijutsu than Lelouch. Sometimes Naruto wondered if teaching her to use her Chakra coils had re-activated her ability to use Geass, for her enemies often froze upon seeing her and she had told them that when she had Geass it manifested itself in her as the ability to make others fall in love with her.

Nothing any of them had seen would prepare them for what was fated to happen that day…

* * *

"Lelouch…" Came Jeremiah's voice over the radio receiver, "I think we have a problem at the front gates. The guards are holding two people down here…"

"And why does that concern me?" Lelouch asked, arrogantly.

"Well…Because of who those two people are…" Jeremiah said, "And I think you'd better get down here before they decide to interrogate them. Apparently _I _don't have the social status needed to let them into the village." Jeremiah growled, obviously offended.

Lelouch sighed. "Fine then." He said, "But who are they?"

"It's Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya." Jeremiah said.

Lelouch nearly choked on nothing but air as his eyes opened wide. -_WHAT!_- He thought. _-How is it even possible that they got to this world by themselves? Why would they be here? Were they attacked?-_

"I'll be right down." He said, disturbed by the news that the two high-schooler's had broken through the Time-Space barrier to reach them. He sighed, turning to C.C., Naruto, and Hinata as he picked up the briefcase holding his 'ZERO' attire.

"I'll need you to follow me. This may get out of hand." He said solemnly.

"What is it?" C.C. asked, as Naruto and Hinata looked at him worriedly.

"I'm not sure…" Lelouch said, taking his costume out of the briefcase,"But it seems that Darke may have returned. Moka and Tsukune are being held at the front gates."

"_What!_" Naruto growled, "How did they get here! Why did they come!"

"That's what I want to know." Lelouch said, pulling on his ZERO attire over his clothes, and putting on the mask. As he continued to speak, his voice changer kicked in so that the loud, echoing voice of ZERO could be heard. "And I wouldn't take any chances. You know some of those bastards from Darke's world can completely change their appearance."

C.C. stared at him. "What if it really _is_ Moka and Tsukune? What will that mean?"

"It means…" Lelouch said, "Even...no..._especially_ if it really is them, there is close to a 95% chance that this world is in grave danger…"

* * *

Naruto and Hinata went off to fetch Lady Tsunade, who was Konoha's current Hokage or leader. Lelouch and C.C. went on to the front gates.

When they arrived, Tsukune and Moka were being held by the Guards, or rather, that's what they'd like to say. There were huge craters surrounding the village gates, and even Kakashi had somehow gotten roped into it. As they got closer, they saw why.

Tsukune was unconscious, lying on the ground a few feet behind Moka, who was in her true, Vampire form. She had beaten the crap out of a group of ninja who had probably tried to subdue her, and was now in the middle of a face off between Kakashi, and a few other Anbu.

Lelouch noted that she was actually _winning_ the fight, which meant either this really was Moka, or he needed to put the guards on a very strict training schedule.

There was one more thing. Something that disturbed Lelouch even more than the fact that the world could once again be in danger.

Moka, the Vampiric Moka, looked completely terrified. She had dried tear stains on her face.

-_That's insane!_- Lelouch thought. -_Vampires are among the proudest species of monsters! There's no way a Vampire would ever show fear like this! I've never seen Moka so frightened in this form, except for when Tsukune was preparing to battle her father!-_

Then he saw it. There was a huge wound on Tsukune's arm. It was red and irritated, but not bleeding.

"Jeremiah!" Lelouch snapped.

"Yes, Your _majesty_." Jeremiah called, racing to his side.

"I want you to find Sakura." Lelouch said quickly, "And bring her here _now_!"

"Yes sir!" Jeremiah called, disappearing with the speed of a ninja, obviously something he had picked up since coming to Konoha.

Lelouch raced past Kakashi, ignoring the guards cries of warning, and shouted, "Moka! What happened to Tsukune!"

"You know them?" Kakashi asked C.C. as she ran past.

"Now is _not_ the time." C.C. snapped, pushing past him and examining Tsukune's arm.

"Lord help us…" C.C. said, "I've never seen one this big, and never expected to either!"

"Why, what is it C.C.?" Lelouch asked, "What is his wound?"

"It…It's a bite..." She replied. "a...spider bite…"

"S-spider!" Lelouch said, looking at the wound. There were two spots where something had pierced the skin. The incision had barely missed the bone and went right through his arm and out the other side. The skin around his wound was puffy and red…but there was barely any blood…

"That can't possibly be a spider bite!" Lelouch growled. "Stop talking nonsense C.C.! The spider would have to be huge! About the size of a mini-van!"

"It…It was…" Moka said. "They were…"

"They!" Lelouch shouted, "You mean there was more than one!"

"They worked together…like a hive…" She said. "They were being controlled…"

"By whom?" C.C. asked.

"Diablo…" Moka said.

Sakura and Jeremiah suddenly appeared, followed by Sasuke.

"My god…" Sakura whispered, as the light blue glow emitted from her hand and she began to try and heal Tsukune's arm.

Then Tsunade, Naruto, and Hinata arrived, racing forward to see what had happened.

"This is insane!" Lelouch said, "There is no known spider big enough to do that! How could a species that big just appear like that!"

"Diablo…" Moka hissed, "He's a Technoid. He's a _SIN._"


	2. Arachniphobia

'Human Talking'

(Mind to mind talking)

'_**TECHNOID/SIN TALKING**_'

'_Emotinal speak' (Or, say they say the wors REALLY angrily)_

_-Thoughts-_

_~Flashback~_

__Writing__

_Hey, this is fun! No posts for so long and suddenly adding them all in one day...heheh...Well, this is scene to, so for all those who hate spiders...turn the lights on and make sure someone else is in the room with you. Just kidding. Though they'll be here, i'm just not good at making peoples skin crawl, in my oppinion anyway, but hey, i'm not the readers. Tell me what you think...And watch out for the creepy crawlies in your room, heh.

* * *

_

**ARACHNIPHOBIA**

"Man, did you hear about the guy who came into the village with that spider bite?"

"Yeah, I saw the damned thing! The spider must have been _huge_!"

"Damn, I hope it doesn't follow him here…"

Lelouch had heard the gossip about Tsukune. The rumors of his nasty wound had traveled quickly.

Sakura had been unable to heal Tsukune's wound. The spider, it seemed, was extremely poisonous. It was only thanks to the Vampire blood running through Tsukune's body that he was still alive. Sakura was working on an antidote, but Tsukune was still unconscious.

Moka was sitting next to him. She had reverted to her sealed form and the rosette now sat, crying. She had been unable to answer any of the questions that Lelouch needed to formulate a way to protect the village.

_-Oh well…-_ Lelouch thought._ -Moka might not be able to answer my questions anyways, considering she rarely has any memories of what she's done when her true nature takes over…then again, that began to change recently, didn't it?_-

"I've got it!" Sakura cried.

Everyone in the room, meaning Lelouch, C.C., Jeremiah, Naruto and Hinata, ran to Tsukune's side. That's not counting Moka and Sakura who were already standing there.

They watched as Sakura introduced the Anti-Venom to Tsukune's body and his breathing slowed to an normal pace.

He slowly opened his eyes.

"Moka…" he said, "Where are we…?"

"Don't sit up." Sakura said, "We'll see if I can heal your arm now that the poison is gone…"

"AAAAUG!" Tsukune called, as the pain suddenly hit him. "What _happened_ to me! Last thing I remember seeing was a man with slitted blood red pupils, like Darke! He was dressed up like some military leader or something!"

-_Military leader...-_ Lelouch thought, -_Great, we might actually be up against a military...reminants of the Blood Royalty perhaps? No...Annul wiped them out...-_

The Blood Royalty was the Royal family of the monsters in Darke's world. Annul, The third Darke, had wiped out the members of the royalty who were bent on destruction, so who was this _Diablo!  
_

"The inner Moka said that you're were attacked by a man named Diablo, who was in control of a large group of giant spiders…" Lelouch said, thinking, -_this is really bad...if Tsukune can't remember anything about Diablo, how will we protect the village from him?-_

"I remember one other thing…" Tsukune growled, as Sakura healed him. "Kurumu. Yukari. Mizore. Ruby. Koko. He took them all. The man that attacked us, kidnapped them."

* * *

The guards at the front gate had been told to watch for anyone suspicious. _-What qualifies as suspicious…?-_ one of them thought, staring down the path that led into the village.

Suddenly he saw a figure approaching the gates. The man wore a button up suit, with a red sash around his chest. His black hair was spiked, and un-combed, with two bangs spiking up at the top, forming small, devilish horns. The dark glare that he cast was something you'd only see in a nightmare.

As he got closer, the guards shivered upon seeing what was perched upon his shoulder.

Sitting there on his shoulder was a spider. A spider with an abdomen the size of a soccer ball...and coming from the spider was the most unique sound they ever heard. It was a waterlogged giggle.

"_I'd_ say that counts as suspicious." One guard said to the other.

"Yeah…" The other guard growled.

"Who are you, and what is your business here?" The first guard growled.

The man barely glanced at him, as he began to walk past.

"Excuse me, I asked you a question and if you don't answer, then I can't let you pass!" The guard snapped.

The man turned toward him and asked "Who are you?"

His voice came out in a quiet, high pitched hiss that they barely heard.

"My question first." The ninja growled.

The man glared at the ninja and then hissed, "I am here to start a revolution." He turned to the spider in his shoulder and hissed, "_**KILL.**_"

Suddenly the spider spat a sticky substance into the first shinobi's eyes.

As the shinobi fought to pull the sticky substance off, he heard his partner scream, "What the! Wait! NO! AAAUUUUGH! _AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGHH!_"

The second scream died out, re-vibrating across the walls of the buildings, and as the shinobi finally succeeded in ripping off the webbing he heard a sickening crunch.

He opened his eyes, and on top of his partner was a huge, hairy spider. It was about 7 feet long from the tip of it's head, to the end of it's abdomen, and it's foot long fangs were sunk deep into his partners back.

"No! Damnit!" He screamed, throwing two kunais at the creature. The kunai merely ricocheted off it's back. It turned around so he could see it's empty, black eyes.

Then the creature leapt high into the air and landed on top of him, sinking it's fangs into his chest…

* * *

"_AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGHH!_"

The scream sounded throughout the village. Lelouch tore open the window and stared.

"_SHIT!_" He screamed, "They're already here!" The others looked out the window to see the hairy spider leap about 15 feet into the air and land on top of the shinobi with no apparent effort.

"_Damnit_, call an emergency retreat _immediately_! _Get all the villagers out of here_!" Lelouch roared.

He raced down the stairs as fast as he could. Of course, by the time he reached the bottom he was panting heavily and everyone else had already passed him. He took one final gasp and raced outside to realize that there were already spiders swarming through the entrance.

"My god…" Tsunade gasped, "There has to be more than a thousand spiders there!"

The creatures were literally swarming into the village. Crawling over each other to get to the villagers. Then there came a huge spider that was the size of a small, one story house. Bigger if you counted it's leg span. This one also had brittle, brown hair covering it's body.

It broke right through the red arch that was the front gate and didn't seem to mind that as it walked down toward the village it was squashing other, smaller spiders.

"No Kunai's!" Lelouch called out as the shinobi pulled out their weapons, "I don't know much about spiders, but I do know they have an extremely hard exoskeleton, a kunai wouldn't even pierce it's skin! Ninjutsu only. Sasuke's snake sword is the only weapon I can think of that _might_ work on them, other than a gun, _MAYBE_ a wind chakra reinforced Kunai!"

Naruto roared in anger as he leapt at a huge, white and tan spider that was attacking a young girl and her mother.

"_RASENGAN!_" He called as the sphere passed into the spider, ripping it to shreds.

"Eww…" Naruto said, trying to shake off the spider guts that had sprayed on him.

Lelouch pulled out his pistol and took a shot at a jumping spider that was about 20 feet away, hitting it's leg. It turned toward him.

"Oh, shit." Lelouch snapped, shooting again and missing.

-_THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS!_- Lelouch thought, as the spider glared at him.

The spider leapt toward him and landed less than three feet away.

"FEEL THE RAGE OF MY LOYALTY!" Jeremiah's voice called as he landed on the spider, jumping from the building above, arm-blade first.

The Mechachrome blades that Annul had fitted him with sliced clean through the Jumping spider's exoskeleton and he ripped it in half.

"Lighter, but stronger." Jeremiah said, smirking, "Are you ok your majesty."

"I-I had it all under control!" Lelouch snapped.

Jeremiah simply smirked and left, slicing at the closest spider.

As one of the Jumper's leaped toward Moka and Tsukune, Tsukune turned and ripped off Moka's Rosario.

A beam of darkness shot through the sky as Inner Moka was released. Her pink hair turned silver. Her green eyes turned blood red as her pupils turned to slits. She easily knocked the spider away as it neared them.

"Thank-God you're ok Tsukune." Inner Moka said.

Tsukune smiled warmly, and then he let Moka's Vampire blood within him begin to turn him into a Vampire. His eyes went through the same transformation as Moka's as he attacked one of the large, yellow-tan spiders.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto turned to the Giant, hairy spider.

"Do you like my Tarantula?" The man, Diablo, Laughed. "I'm sure that he'd _love _to sink his fangs into your flesh, heheh."

The three friends glared at him as he growled, "If you can kill him, I'll give you the honor of being killed by me. A slow, painful death."

"Oh, shut up!" Sakura cried, leaping toward the Tarantula and taking out a Jumper on her way there.

The creature quickly turned and lifted it's hind legs, scratching the hair on it's abdomen.

Tiny hairs sprayed everywhere, getting into their eyes.

"AAAUGH, _DAMNIT!_" Naruto roared, as he felt the hairs stinging his eyes.

"Naruto!" Tsukune called, "Remember our training with Moka! Close your eyes! Focus on its Yoki!"

Yoki. The energy of a monster… Naruto thought, closing his eyes and sensing where the creature was by it's Yoki. He rotated the chakra forming in his hand into a sphere.

Racing to the creature he shouted, "_RASENGAN!_"

The sphere of chakra struck the creature, knocking it back about fifty feet. Then it got back up, creeping slowly toward them.

Naruto sensed the huge wound he had inflicted on the as he prepared to attack again he sensed another presence racing toward the spider.

_-That's Sakura's chakra! But she's blinded the same as me and hasn't had Yoki training!-_ Naruto thought.

"No Sakura!" Naruto screamed, "Let me take care of it! Back off!"

He saw the two energies collide as a loud crack, and a splatter echoed through the air.

He was able to open his eyes. The burning had stopped.

He saw Sakura standing on top of the spider. It was dead. It's exoskeleton cracked and it's innards sprayed out over the ground.

"See?" She said, smiling warmly, "I got it Naruto. I'm a ninja too you know!"

"Way to go Sakura!" Naruto shouted, giving her a thumbs up.

But suddenly, blood sprayed from behind her. Naruto watched in horror as a jumpers legs wrapped around her body. She died with no pain. The smile hadn't even left her face…


	3. Kyuubi VS Vampire

'Human Talking'

(Mind to mind talking)

'_**TECHNOID/SIN, OR KYUUBI TALKING**_'

'_Emotinal speak' (Or, say they say the wors REALLY angrily)_

_-Thoughts-_

_~Flashback~_

__Writing__

_This my friends, is where the fun REALLY begins HERE COMES THE KYUUBI! PREPARE FOR DEVASTATION AND SORROW...Which, by the way, are bad things, but Kyuubi himself is EPIC!_

* * *

**Kyuubi V.S. Vampire**

"SAKURA! _NO!_" Naruto screamed.

Tsukune turned to see what had happened. "Oh no…" He gasped, seeing the spider feast itself on Sakura's remains.

The Inner Moka turned around as well. "Son of a _bitch!_" she snapped.

(No! She's the one who helped Tsukune!) The Outer Moka said from inside the Rosario.

Only the Inner Moka heard the voice, for whoever was sealed by the Rosario could only be heard in the mind of the other.

Then they heard a younger voice scream, "Get away from me you ugly freak!"

"Kokoa!" Moka shouted, turning to see her younger sister being chased by one of the yellow and tan spiders.

Koko had green eyes like her sister. Her hair was fiery red and styled into two anime-like ponytails on either side of her head.

She turned, grabbing her pet out of the air. The shape shifting bat, Kou, that always flew around behind her.

One of the bats wings grew out and hardened while the other folded up to become a handle. The bat had become a sword. Kokoa leapt at the spider and cut it in half.

"KOKOA!" Inner Moka called.

"Sister!" Koko called racing to Moka, "I escaped! Those spiders were no problem to deal with!"

"What about the others?" Moka asked.

"Tsukune's harem? We were all taken separately, so I don't know where they went." Koko teased Moka.

Moka blushed, "I am _not_ part of a harem." She snapped.

They turned to Naruto, who had fallen to his knees.

"S-Sakura…" He whispered.

"Naruto, watch out you idiot!" Sasuke roared, as a Jumper leaped toward Naruto.

Sasuke reached for his kunai's, but then remembered that they would have no effect.

"_SHIT!_" He shouted, thinking, -_Moka and Tsukune are too far away! My only choice is…Naruto, you IDIOT!_-

He leapt into the way of the spider, and screamed as it bit into his throat…

* * *

"_SHIT!_" Lelouch heard Sasuke's scream from fifty feet away. He turned to see Sasuke save Naruto's life by sacrificing his own.

Naruto's eye's were open wide in horror as the spider pushed Sasuke to the ground, ripping into his throat.

Lelouch saw Sakura dead. He couldn't see Hinata anywhere.

"My God…" Lelouch gasped, activating his radio. "Jeremiah, C.C. we have a problem…"

He froze as Naruto's skin began to rip off an float, burning away and forming a black sphere around him.

"_SHIT!_" Lelouch snapped in sheer panic. "Jeremiah scratch that! We have a _VERY BAD PROBLEM! _Evacuate everyone you can find! _NOW!_"

"What is it your majesty!" Jeremiah asked.

"Sasuke and Sakura are _dead!_ Naruto is going Nine-tails faster than I've ever seen him before! He just skipped the first three tails! He's going to four_ immediately!_"

"That's Insane…" Jeremiah growled. "I'm on it, your majesty."

Moka, Koko, and Tsukune, stood before the four tailed cloak.

"**_!_**"

The beast screamed into the air. The ground began to shake, and the air was thick with the Kyuubi's evil chakra.

The four tails cloak looked like a mix between Naruto and the Kyuubi. It was covered in Naruto's blood, dripping to the ground.

Tsukune flinched, glancing at Moka. But the Vampiress wouldn't back down, and so neither would he.

The Kyuubi charged at a blinding speed, as fast as Gin's.

It slammed it's claws at the three, who jumped. But another arm branched out of the cloaks back.

Moka was able to dodge the huge claws that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, but Tsukune and Kokoa were hit and blasted through the wall of a nearby building.

"Tsukune! Koko!" Moka screamed, before glaring at the Kyuubi.

"Why do you take his body like this!" She asked it.

"_**THE ANSWER IS SIMPLE, ISN'T IT?**_" To Moka's surprise, the Kyuubi actually answered her. "_**I WANT MY FREEDOM. DON'T YOU WANT YOUR OWN FREEDOM, VAMPIRE?**_"

Moka glared at the Kyuubi and said, "I'm fine with the way things are. But you,_ you_ are supposed to be under _Naruto's_ control, _NOT_ the other way around. I suppose I'll have to teach you your place!"

"_**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_" The Kyuubi chuckled, "_**NARUTO HAS JUST HANDED HIS BODY OVER TO ME. HE'S LOST THE WILL TO LIVE...**_" The cloaks tails increased, until it reached nine. Naruto's body became a miniature version of the Kyuubi.

"_**NARUTO HAS SET ME FREE TO ROAM THIS PITIFUL WORLD ONCE AGAIN, AND YOU, VAMPIRE, CANNOT STOP ME!**_"

"What!" Moka cried, thinking, _-Damnit, where is an exorcist when you need one!-_

(Hold on Inner…) the Outer Moka said from within the Rosario, (What if we asked someone to go fetch the Headmaster? Do you think _he_ could fix this?)

_-It's possible…-_ Inner thought to Outer,_ -What worries me is the fact that it seems Naruto handed over his body to the Kyuubi willingly.-_

(To think he'd do that…) Outer said, (He must be completely overcome by his emotions…but…he still has Hinata, doesn't he?)

_-I haven't seen Hinata for a while…-_ Inner thought,_ -But if we could bring her back and get the headmaster here, together, a re-worked seal and seeing Hinata could bring him back.-_

(Ok, let's do it!) Outer said.

"Kokoa! Go find Hinata!" Moka called to Kokoa and Tsukune, who had emerged from the hole in the building.

Kokoa looked at Moka confusedly, but when she saw the determination in Moka's eyes, she said, "Ok sister, I'll be right back."

Moka turned to Tsukune. "Find the bus driver. We need to get the headmaster, got it Tsukune?"

"Ok Moka. Be careful." Tsukune said.

"Know who your speaking to…" Moka said, blushing slightly. "I do not need to be coddled like Outer."

Tsukune chuckled, smiling, before he ran off to find the bus driver who had brought them there.

Moka faced the Kyuubi, who hissed, "_**YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? PUNY VAMPIRE, I THOUGHT YOU'D SHOW MERCY TO A FELLOW CAPTURED SOUL, HEHEHEH…**_"

Moka was sure that making the first move would be a grave mistake so she held back and yawned, provoking the Kyuubi to attack.

"Are you sure a _Fox_ like you can beat a Vampire such as myself?" Moka asked, smirking in a way that made her look overconfident. One of her fangs more visible than the other. "I've faced your kind before."

"_**YOU MEAN KUYO, THAT WEAK FOUR TAILED SPIRIT? IF YOU THINK BACK, YOU'LL REMEMBER THAT IT WAS MY POWER THAT DEFEATED HIM.**_"

The Kyuubi charged.

"_**!**_" It screamed. she dodged it's claws, but then one of its tail's wrapped around her as the other eight were ready to strike.

_-Damnit!-_ She thought, _-At this rate I'll-!-_

(Inner! Someone's coming!) The outer Moka shouted.

As Moka focused she realized that it was not a monster, but a shinobi who was racing toward him.

"NARUTO!" The woman screamed. It was Tsunade, the Hokage of the Village.

"_Stay away_!" Moka screamed, as the tails prepared to strike her. She struggled to break their grip.

_-Shit, this is one strong fox!-_ She thought.

(I think you made it mad Inner…) Outer Moka said.

_-No Kidding! You think!-_ Inner snapped.

Tsunade slammed her fist at the Kyuubi but an arm appeared out of it's side and grabbed her fist, throwing her backwards.

Kakashi and Sai glanced over, from where they were helping a group of civilians out, neither able to leave as the spiders targeted the helpless citizens.

"Naruto…" Kakashi gasped, seeing the Kyuubi. "What have you done…"

* * *

Lelouch stood before Diablo.

"You're a smart one." Diablo growled. "What is your name?"

Lelouch smirked under his ZERO mask.

"I am…_ZERO_." He shouted.

"Your _real_ name." Diablo snapped impatiently. "I can't enjoy my victory if I don't know your name."

"Tell me who sent you, and I'll tell you my name." Lelouch said, in his aristocratic voice.

Diablo glared at him. "I was sent by the Anti-Christ. Nicolae Carpathia." He hissed.

_-ANTI-CHRIST!-_ Lelouch thought, taking off his ZERO mask as he said, "My name…is Lelouch Vi Brittania, Former 99th Emperor of Brittania."

"Well then." Diablo hissed, "Former Emperor Lelouch, let the games begin."

"Jeremiah." Lelouch said. "Help Kakashi get the villagers out. Let me and C.C. take care of this _military clown_."

"Yes, your _majesty_." Jeremiah said solemnly, turning and running toward Kakashi.

Lelouch raced toward Diablo. -_I never was any good at fighting…- he thought, -But the Technoid that the Original Darke stuck in me ought to straighten things out. How about it Desecration? Give me your power!-_

(**_WE REFER TO OURSELVES AS 'SINS'._**) Desecration hissed from within him. (**_WHAT THE HELL, I'M EXPECTING SOME SORT OF PAYMENT IN SOULS LATER HATCHLING..._**)

_-As if_**_- _**Lelouch replied.

(**_FUCK YOU HATCHLING_**) The demonic creature hissed, releasing it's power to Lelouch. (**_I CAN'T HAVE YOU DYING, AS MUCH AS YOU IRRITATE ME..._**)

"Well then…" Lelouch said, smirking darkly.

He leapt at Diablo, allowing the Technoid to leak out. His clawed hand struck the sword…which didn't move.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" Diablo chuckled. "You invited your queen into the fight. Shall I introduce you to mine?"

The ground shook, as a gigantic black spider with markings shaped like a skull on it's head came through the front gates. It was about three times as big as the tarantula had been! Three stories tall, and its leg span was immeasurable from Lelouch's point of view.

"A female Coco Spider. The Coco Spiders are the most poisonous spiders in my world. They live in hives, and a single bite can kill a full grown man in less than ten minutes...though that_ is_ from a spider the size of a dime. This one, as you can see, is much bigger..."

"_SHIT!_" Lelouch hissed, "C.C., can you think of any way to kill that thing!"

She was silent for a moment, then rolled her eyes. "You could call in_ Godzilla_ I suppose…" She joked.

"I didn't think so…" Lelouch growled, staring in awe at the gigantic monster...

* * *

Moka fought hard to break the Kyuubi's hold on her, but it was unrelenting. "_**I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF DESTRUCTION VAMPIRE, THEN YOU CAN DIE. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!**_"

While the Kyuubi was distracted talking to Moka, Tsunade landed a hit. The Kyuubi let go of the Vampiress as it flew across the street, steadying itself about thirty feet away.

Kokoa appeared with Hinata behind them, as Tsunade charged the Kyuubi.

"_**!**_"

All of the Kyuubi's tails suddenly converged on one point. Tsunade's heart. They ripped right through her, and then tore her apart.

"_TSUNADE!_" Moka called.

Shizune came running out of a nearby alleyway, calling, "Lady Tsunade, where are-Oh no! _Lady Tsunade!_"

The Kyuubi snickered, as it let Tsunade's body slide to the ground.

Moka's face filled with Vampiric rage, as her Yoki and killer intent rose.

"Damn you..." She hissed, as the power continued to grow untill everyone could feel that she had become just as powerful as the Kyuubi. Her incredible mass of Yoki exploding out of her, causing everyone's lungs to clam up with the weight of the air being forced down by her Yoki.

She charged into the writhing mass of tails, closing her eyes. Focusing in the Demon Fox's Chakra. She easily dodged each of the tails and roared, "LEARN. YOUR. _PLACE!_" as she kicked the Kyuubi in it's lower jaw, knocking it into the air.

The fox landed on four feet as the Vampiress attacked again, kicking the fox in the stomach.

"_**WELL, NOT AS SOFT AS WE LOOK HUH? PERHAPS YOU DO RIVAL ME, BUT ONLY BY THE PURE POWER RUNNING THROUGH YOUR VEINS. PERHAPS I'LL KILL YOU NOW AFTER ALL…**_"


	4. Rosario  Kyuubi

'Human Talking'

(Mind to mind talking)

'_**TECHNOID/SIN TALKING**_'

'_Emotinal speak' (Or, say they say the words REALLY angrily)_

_-Thoughts-_

_~Flashback~_

__Writing__

_I realize this'll add ties between Moka and Naruto, but they'll still be differences in Naruto's rosario and Moka's, especially differences in how they look and work. Godbye Kyuubi...for NOW...

* * *

_

**ROSARIO + KYUUBI**

Gaara, the Kazekage of the hidden sand, and Issabelle, his adopted daughter who was actually a spy from Darke (see 'Birth by Darke' for details) walked into the village of Konoha to find it under attack, by giant spiders no less.

_-What kind of trouble is Naruto in this time!-_ Gaara thought, staring at the devastation around him. There where spider webs everywhere, and craters near the village entrance.

"Do you see that?" Issabelle asked, shaken.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, looking at his fake daughter.

"It's…It's a big fox…?" Issabelle said.

Gaara's eye's went wide. "No, _impossible!_" Gaara gasped as he looked in the direction that she was staring.

There in the distance stood a giant, wild looking fox with tails. It's roar made his blood run cold.

-_It's the Kyuubi!-_ Gaara thought, _-What could've caused Naruto to release it! He's always been so careful about keeping his Biju under control!-_

And yet the most powerful Biju of all, the nine tailed fox demon, ran rampant before his very eyes._  
_

Gaara and Issabelle raced through the village and towards the Kyuubi. There was a beautiful silver-haired girl there, who was actually standing up against the Kyuubi. There was no visible chakra, but Gaara could feel some kind of energy cackling through the air that rivaled the Kyuubi's evil chakra.

_-What is that girl…!_- Gaara thought, _-A girl whose power rivals that of the Kyuubi! She isn't like the Technoid's, like Darke...you can't sense their power unless they want you too…-_

Issabelle's eyes went wide. "Gaara!" She shouted, "_Darke_ is on his way!"

Gaara froze. Darke was coming _HERE..._which meant that he and Issabelle had just walked into the middle of something _really_ bad...

* * *

"Were my services needed?" The Exorcist, Headmaster of Yokai academy, asked as he leered creepily behind Kokoa and Hinata. He turned to see the Kyuubi, now grown to full size.

Gin and the bus driver stood beside him, stating at a monster they had hoped never to see again, and certainly not in full control of his host. Only a few months before, they had worked together with Annul to control the six tailed cloak, but this was much more powerful.

What was even more impressive though, was that Moka was matching the beast blow too blow with amazing power.

"Headmaster!" Moka called, as she continued to fight the Kyuubi, "Is there a way for you to reinforce Naruto's seal! We kind of need some help!"

-_As if he can't tell already...-_ Moka thought angrily.

The headmaster smirked, his eyes glowing creepily under his hood.

"Yes, I can do that I think. Does anyone have a cross, Rosario, or crucifix?" The headmaster asked.

"I do…" Gaara said, walking up to them. He pulled a Rosario with a blue rosary bead out of his pocket.

"This means you're giving this to Naruto. Are you ok with that?" The headmaster asked.

_-As if i really care with all this insanity going on around us!-_ Gaara thought, as he crushed a nearby spider with a sand coffin.

"If it helps to control the Kyuubi, I don't care…" Gaara said, as Moka laid another punch onto the beast.

_-It's toying with her!_- Tsukune thought, as he watched the Kyuubi fight Moka. _-Even Moka's amazing strength…no, wait. She's holding back as well! Neither of them are trying?…I see, The Kyuubi just wants a chance to be itself, and Moka is only stalling. In reality, they are nearly evenly matched…-_

The headmaster took the Rosario. He then attached it to a chain and prayed over it.

"This will be different from Moka's." He told Tsukune, "Because Naruto will have power over this seal. It's only here to reinforce the true seal, so it will retain the same properties as that seal…"

He handed Tsukune the Rosario as he said, "Place this around Naruto's neck. While doing this, have Hinata approach him. This should brake the Kyuubi's control over him. Now go."

Tsukune touched Hinata's shoulder. "Are you ready Hinata?" He asked.

He could see the tears in her eyes. -_This is all my fault…_- He thought, _-Moka and I…we led Diablo here. We have to do our best to make it right…-_

Hinata nodded. "Lets save Naruto. Let's get him back."

Tsukune raced toward Kyuubi, followed closely by Hinata and Kokoa as Moka kept it distracted. But the Kyuubi turned to see Tsukune leaping toward him and slapped him aside with one of it's nine tails. Another tail slammed into Kokoa. Hinata grabbed the Rosario from Tsukune's hand and raced towards the Kyuubi.

It turned and tried to strike her, but something was holding it back.

The headmaster snickered. "Just as I thought." He said, "Naruto still has some level of control. Heh…I guess I'll take my leave."

The headmaster disappeared with the bus driver, leaving Gin to stand there, watching the scene with Gaara and Issabelle.

Hinata walked up to Kyuubi and pressed the Rosario onto it's neck.

The Kyuubi's evil red chakra began to dissipate as Naruto's mind re-surfaced. Slowly, his body returned to normal.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Came the voice of Diablo. They turned, as he tossed the unconscious bodies of Lelouch and C.C. to them.

"I was sent here…to _kill_ you." Diablo hissed.

* * *

_Heh, i'm interested to hear who didn't see that coming...Please review._


	5. The GC Representative

'Human Talking'

(Mind to mind talking)

'_**TECHNOID/SIN TALKING**_'

'_Emotinal speak' (Or, say they say the words with lots of emotion)_

_-Thoughts-_

_~Flashback~_

__Writing__

_Who's ready for Darke? Well too bad, he's not back yet. Instead we now have another son of a B**** who thinks he's GOD. By the way, I'll mention since i haven't finished 'Lost Souls' yet, in the end Naruto, C.C., Lelouch, and Hinata's memories were erased, so they wouldn't remember anyone from that world. Thats VERY important for the end of this section._

_

* * *

_

**THE GC REPRESENTATIVE**

-_Why..._- The thought repeated over and over, like an empty echo in Naruto's head. _-They can't be…Sakura…Sasuke…Tsunade…They can't be dead!-_

He looked around at the village. Webs everywhere, hanging off of half destroyed buildings. Covering the bodies of innocent villager. The Village was destroyed, and it was all because this man, no, this _devil _wanted him dead.

-_I've let everyone down…_- He thought, sobbing. -_Even worse, I caused half of the destruction by turning Kyuubi…and i have no energy left to protect those who are still alive...Gaara...Hinata...the've all seen my failure...-_

Gaara was staring at him in shock, unsure of what to do. And...there were tear tracks under Hinata's eyes…

Then there was _Diablo_, standing before him. There was never before a man that Naruto wanted to hurt more. Diablo had single handedly destroyed his village, killed two of his oldest friends, and caused the deaths of nearly all the villagers. That including their Hokage, who was like a grandmother to him.

Naruto had no idea that it was actually the Kyuubi who had killed Tsunade, and if he did he may hav been overcome by grief _again._

The fact that Naruto was now on his knees proved that Diablo was even stronger than Pein.

Diablo drew a twisted sword that looked like a lightning bolt. The light green crystal on the end showed that it was a laser blade like the weapon Annul Amity, the third Darke, had wielded. The sword lit up, glowing the same color as the crystal as Diablo forced his Psyche, of psychic energy, through it.

Diablo picked up the bodies of Sakura, Sasuke, and Tsunade, stacking them on top of each other. Then he stood up on top of them.

"How could you possibly think that trash such as them could stand a chance against my spiders? How naive. In the end, the bodies of your loved ones become my step ladder, my throne, my stool. Hmhmhmheheh..." Diablo said this while smirking darkly at Naruto.

"Get the _hell _off my friends you_ ugly son of a bitch_!" Naruto screamed.

His voice was rough and sharp, and his eyes twisted with pure hatred. Too Hinata it was like he was completely different person.

Hinata backed away in fear. -_What is this?_- She thought, -_I've never seen Naruto with so much killer intent…-_

Then she saw the Rosario. The chain had fused itself into Naruto's neck, leaving only the cross itself hanging outside of his skin.

-_My god…!-_ she thought, -_What is happening to him!-_

Naruto glared at Diablo. He had no energy, accept to glare.

_-Where are the Darke's!-_ He thought angrily. _-They promised! They promised that they would always come when needed!-_

Slowly, Diablo approached him. Moka was weakened from her battle with the Kyuubi. Kokoa and Tsukune had been knocked unconscious, as had Lelouch and C.C.. Nonetheless, Moka and Hinata stood in the man's way, protecting Naruto.

_-They're going to die!_- Naruto thought, -_Why, oh why can't I move!_-

"_DAMN YOU!_" A man's voice roared.

Jeremiah Gottwald barreled into Diablo, knocking him to the side. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIS _MAJESTY!_"

Diablo swiped his laser blade at Jeremiah, hitting the blue haired soldier's Mechachrome arm-blades.

"You think it will be that _easy_ to harm_ Jeremiah Gottwald!_" Jeremiah called.

"Your just a tin can" Diablo hissed, "Your name isn't even _worth_ memorizing."

"_WHAT!_" Jeremiah shouted. "_JEREMIAH GOTTWALD!_ MEMORIZE IT, FOR THAT IS THE NAME OF THE MEMORABLE MAN WHO SHALL _DEFEAT_ YOU!"

Jeremiah struck at Diablo with his right arm, but Diablo had struck back and their blades locked.

Moka and Hinata moved forward to help.

"_Stay back!_" Jeremiah shouted, "This is proof of my _loyalty_. I'll not depend on you two to win. _I_ will protect his_ majesty_, and _all _of his friends!"

Jeremiah leapt into the air, spun around three times, and sliced into Diablo's left arm, cutting it to the bone.

"_Damnit!_" Diablo hissed, "Well played, you _dog!_ You won't get me so easily next time!"

Where Jeremiah was in focus, calculating and battling, Diablo looked more or less as if this was simply a distraction. He was only playing around. Just distracting himself from his real mission.

"_GOTCHA!_" Diablo cried, as a Jumper leapt at Jeremiah from behind. It slammed into Jeremiah's metal body and slid to the ground, its head cracked open.

"_What!"_ Diablo hissed.

Jeremiah smirked, as one of the yellow and tan spiders began to throw webs onto him. He tore apart the webs easily, the Sakuradite that powered his body easily overcoming the spider silk.

"_Impossible!_" Diablo hissed.

"Now!" Jeremiah said, "FEEL THE RAGE OF MY _LOYALTY!_"

Jeremiah charged toward the Sin host who began to chuckle.

Diablo smirked darkly. "You remind me of one of my past enemies. He had the same first name as you. Jeremiah Diadae, the Bone Knight."

"Then you're the one who gave him those eyes." Jeremiah snapped as he aimed for Diablo's legs.

They had met Jeremiah Diadae before (See 'Birth by Darke'). The whole left side of his face had been torn out, like Gottwald, but Diadae had replaced it by usin his Psyche to fuse it with twisted bones formed from the particles in the air. Jeremiah had had the 'Eye of Loss' an eye which was similar to Lelouch's Geass, allowing him to hypnotize anyone. Other than having to look his victim in the eyes, Jeremiah's power had no limits.

"One difference." Diablo said, "You don't have his ability to create bones. Which means…"

Diablo teleported, suddenly appearing behind Jeremiah as he hissed, "You are helpless against the true powers of a '_Sin'_!"

His fist slammed hard against Jeremiah's back. They heard a loud crack, and Jeremiah flew into the air. They couldn't tell how far he went, but he was gone. Forced away by Diablo's incredible strength.

Gin flew toward Diablo from behind Moka and Hinata, but he wasn't fast enough.

Diablo grabbed him by the throat and stabbed into his stomach with the laser blade, before tossing him aside.

"Just trash…" Diablo hissed, "_TRASH…_"

He slowly continued on toward Naruto, one step at a time.

Moka attacked, performing a perfect roundhouse. But she was too slow, tired from her fight with the Kyuubi, and doubled over as Diablo easily ducked under her kick and slammed his elbow into her stomach. He then grabbed her leg near the ankle and flipped her over his head.

He continued to walk forward as Hinata stood before him.

"Your different from the others…" He hissed. "There's a certain feel about you…Do you _love_ him? If you do, I shall strike you down to make that boys death even more painful. By the time I'm done, Naruto will beg me for death, hehheheh…"

He raised his blade, and hissed, "With this, I shall kill his soul-ugh, _WHAT!_"

Slowly, Diablo's arm forced the blade to his own neck.

-_What…!_- Hinata thought, _-Is it possible that he uses the same Jutsu as Hidan, the former member of the Akatsuki who could injure people by wounding himself! But he's from Darke's world, isn't he!-_

"Byakugan." She said, activating her Kekkei Genkai. The veins beside her eyes bulged as her bloodline limit activated, allowing her to easily see the energies around her and their sources.

There were lines of some kind of energy, Psyche, leading right to his arms like chakra lines controlling a puppet.

Then a man stepped out of a nearby alley way. The man was tall and handsome. He wore a black suit with a blood-red tie. He had curly blond hair and deep blue, caring eyes. But Hinata's Byakugan could see a more sinister side to him. The energy that was controlling Diablo was coming from this man.

Diablo stared at the newcomer in pure terror.

"N-Nicolae!" He hissed, "B-but. I-I did everything-_DAMNIT! YOU DOUBLE CROSSING SON OF A BITCH! _**_KILL NICOLAE!_**"

The giant Coco spider sped toward Nicolae. He simply turned…and smiled. The spiders body then caved in on itself, ripping itself apart.

"_WHA-!_" Diablo began to scream.

His voice stopped abruptly as his sword hand arced and cut his own head off.

The head fell and rolled across the ground to the newcomers feet, as he said, "How unfortunate…"

The newcomer stepped over the head and walked up to Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him too his feet.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said calmly, "I am Nicolae Carpathia. Leader of the Global Community, or GC for short. I am an acquaintance of Darke's. I've come to form a contract of peace with your world…"

* * *

_Nicolae Carpathia, the lying, overpowered, son of a b**** who seems to think that he's God. Here he is folks, killing his own pawns. Heh. Who expected Diablo to die so soon? _


	6. Suspicions

'Human Talking'

(Mind to mind talking)

'_**TECHNOID/SIN TALKING**_'

'_Emotinal speak' (Or, say they say the words with lots of emotion)_

_-Thoughts-_

_~Flashback~_

__Writing__

_"Who here thinks Darke's a bit late...? Oh well, can't be on time all of the time. Darke's held up in his own world unfortunately...Luckily, Lelouch isn't an idiot and is ready to come up with a plan of action! GO LULU!"_

_"Shut up."-Lelouch._

_"...Boring ass..."

* * *

_

**SUSPICIONS**

"Ugh, son of a…" Lelouch growled, sitting up.

He looked around and at first he thought that he was in a clearing full of beds. As he looked closer, he realized that it wasn't actually a clearing. There was rubble under the beds.

_-This is what's left of the hospital…_- Lelouch thought, shuddering.

There were webs and crumbled buildings everywhere. The few spiders that Lelouch saw still alive where scurrying around in panic, some of them fighting and feeding off each other, but they payed no more attention to the humans.

Lelouch looked over his shoulder. Lying on the next bed over, was C.C….

"C.C.!" Lelouch called, sitting up straight.

"Your awake, are you?" She said with her eyes closed.

"Your ok…" Lelouch sighed.

"Of course I am." C.C. said, smirking, "Who did you think you were talking to?"

Lelouch sighed again, smiling.

He looked around. Moka, Tsukune, and Hinata stood next to two other beds, the inhabitant of which was just stirring.

Lelouch's eyes went wide as he saw Gin and Jeremiah sitting up.

_"JEREMIAH!_" Lelouch cried, thinking, _-That's…I have never seen him get injured! He's a cyborg for goodness sake!-_

"Your majesty…" Jeremiah said, "I…I was unable to protect you. I was nearly destroyed by that man…"

"What happened to Diablo?" Lelouch asked.

"He…he was killed...by the villages new _Hokage…_" Hinata spat bitterly.

-_New Hokage?-_ Lelouch thought. -_What the hell happened!...Oh yeah...the Spiders...-_

"That's not what it looked like to me." A passerby said, turning to Lelouch and saying snidely, "Diablo committed _suicide_. Cut his own head off."

"I'm talking to my_ friends_ thank you." Lelouch snapped, turning back to Hinata. "What happened to Tsunade?"

"The…The Kyuubi killed her…" Hinata whispered.

Lelouch's blood turned to ice, as he quietly asked, "Does Naruto know?"

"Only that she died." Said Gaara, who walked up to them with Issabelle.

"Keep it that way…" Lelouch growled, "There's no use telling him something that will push him into deeper despair…"

Jeremiah nodded.

"Now, who is the new Hokage?" Lelouch asked.

"Nicolae Carpathia." Hinata said.

"_NICOLAE CARPATHIA!_" Lelouch and C.C. screamed at the same time.

"Y-yes…" Hinata stuttered. "What about him…?"

Lelouch sighed. "The great deceiver. The Beast of Revelation. The _Anti-Christ_. Diablo told us that the Anti Christ, _Nicolae Carpathia_, sent him here."

"_A-Anti-Christ!_" Hinata gasped, her eyes widening with fear.

"…Where is Naruto?" C.C. asked, noticing the usually lively blonde's absence.

"_With Nicolae!_" Hinata gasped, "He wanted to see Naruto! Naruto's in danger!"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "No, I _don't_ think so." He sighed.

"What do you mean…?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yeah." Gin said, "Why _wouldn't_ Nicolae kill Naruto?"

"Because, Naruto is broken." Lelouch said, "I'd be _amazed_ if he has even an ounce of faith in Darke, or his beliefs anymore…"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto…" Lelouch said. "He has a Naive belief that you can_ always_ trust your friends to be there, no matter what. But that's not true. Life happens. Friends can be held away, or die. There is _no_ friend who can always be there...except God. Naruto can't, no, he _chooses_ not to understand this. Therefore, he will lose all faith in Darke, maybe even God himself…"

A tear left Hinata's eye, as she whispered, "That's not possible…_he wouldn't_…"

"He will." Lelouch said, looking Hinata in the eyes. "But we'll bring him back, however once we do, we have to be prepared to evacuate this world. It will not be safe for him anymore."

They all nodded.

"And one more thing…" Lelouch looked deep in thought. "Why is it that everyone else saw Diablo kill _himself_, not _Nicolae_ killing him? What is the difference between _us_, and _them…?_"

They were all silent for a moment.

"…We're all Christian…"Tsukune whispered.

"N-now wait a second!" Hinata called, "So is Naruto, but he saw what everyone else saw! Not what _I_ saw."

Lelouch sighed and shook his head dropping his face into his hand and rubbing his forhead. "You didn't listen to a _word_ that I just said, did you? Naruto has laid down his trust in Darke _and_ Darke's God. He _doesn't _believe in God anymore. Naruto_ isn't_ a Christian anymore…"

* * *

_"Sorry, but i just had to harp on Naruto. I mean, come on! As awesome as he can be, he can sometimes put WAY to much trust in his friends! Am i right, or am i right? Oh well, hang with it Naruto. The night is darkest just before the dawn..."_

"...Shut up..." -Naruto

"Wow, this place is full of pessimistic asses."


	7. Terribly Sad

'Human Talking'

(Mind to mind talking)

'_**TECHNOID/SIN TALKING**_'

'_Emotinal speak' (Or, say they say the words with lots of emotion)_

_-Thoughts-_

_~Flashback~_

__Writing__

_Oops...Think i forgot to mention that Kokoa was there with them in the last chapter...oh well, i aint goin back to change it right now. To busy.  
_

_Shortest chapter so far...Oh well, it's fun anyways. Let's introduce a little insanity and lies, shall we?

* * *

_

**TERRIBLY SAD**

Lelouch looked around at the graveyard that the survivors of the attack stood in. The Graveyard was a simple, grassy field. Unfortunately, it was now a_ FULL_ simple, grassy field.

A single funeral, for all those hundreds of people that had died at the hands of Diablo...that's what they were attending.

Gravestones marked the hundreds of graves that Nicolae had created in less than a minute. One for each person who died. Many thought that the feat was so amazing, they had decided that Nicolae was a 'god'.

_-No...-_ Lelouch thought, -_There is only ONE God...Nicolae...he's...HE'S ONLY AN IMPOSTER!-_

Gathering those that were there, Nicolae began to name each and every one of the villagers who had died.

"…Kakashi Hatake. Anko Mitarashi. Rock Lee. Might Guy. Neji Hyuga. Shikamaru Nara. Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha. Even lady Tsunade herself. All died at the hands of Diablo, who cowardly took his life in the end…so sad…"

Naruto stood, staring at Nicolae as he continued to name those who had died. Tears flooded his eyes at the mention of all those people who trusted him.

Hinata grabbed his hand and squeezed as she forced herself not to cry. -_I have to be strong._- She thought, _-I have to show Naruto the strength that God can give me!-_

Moka glared forward. (Watch out Outer.) The Inner Moka said, (It must be as Lelouch said, I sense an evil energy rising off that man, worse than any I've ever felt, even that of a Sin…)

_-I see.-_ Moka thought, then asking, -_Inner, how do you think he knows all of those names?-_

(Huh?) Inner Moka was startled that Outer had noticed something she'd missed.

_-Nicolae is naming off the names of everyone who died. He hasn't had enough time to memorize them, and he doesn't have a script.-_ Outer Moka thought.

(Well…) Inner said, (I suppose that this is just further proof of Lelouch's theory. We'll mention it to him later.)

_-Will do!-_ Outer Moka thought.

Hinata had noticed the same thing. "Byakugan." She whispered, activating her Kekkei Genkai. She glared up at Nicolae and saw the same trails of energy that controlled Diablo Leading to the villagers.

"This chain of events." Nicolae said, "Is so _terribly sad_." He nodded, frowning.

Then, suddenly, almost everyone in the crowd began to say, "Terribly sad," or "How terrible…"

Hinata and Lelouch exchanged a glance when this happened. This definitely confirmed Lelouch's suspicions.

All of the villagers who hadn't accepted Christianity were being brainwashed, including Naruto. As Hinata heard him repeat Nicolae's words, "Terribly sad…" She couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

-_Oh, Naruto…_- She thought sadly, -_Am I that un-important to you that you can't hold on to your faith, even for me!-_

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was, but no one was there. She heard a polite, but dark voice echo through her head.

(Hold on to him Hinata. Help him find the light. If you don't stand by him, as C stood by me. As my gran daughter, Karin stood by Vamm...As Naruto himself stood by you, then he has no hope...)

_-It's Zekk._- She thought, _-The original Darke who died before our very eyes. He came after all, in spirit. He is in heaven, so he of course he couldn't come in person...-_

She squeezed Naruto's hand. _-I'll bring him back!-_ She thought adamantly. _-I swear it! I swear it on my Nindo, my ninja way!-_

Lelouch glared darkly at Nicolae. -_I can't believe these villagers actually believe that 'So terribly sad' bullshit!-_ He thought angrily. _-Nicolae caused all of this!-_

Lelouch suddenly felt a terrible urge to laugh. He hated this feeling, to laugh at something so evil...yet it was so _familiar_.

He turned and ran from the Funeral, snickering as quietly as he could. He ran deep into the forest. _-All those days of war are coming back to me.-_ He thought, smirking darkly. _-I almost miss it. The normal life is just too… boring…_-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled into the sky, laughing maniacally just as he had done many times before. The demon within, the side of him that had forced him into hunting for his mother's killer, now wanted revenge for what had happened to his village. And he would get it...no matter what happened...

C.C. watched him from the shadows. _-Here we go again…-_ She thought, rolling her eyes. _-Tsukune thought that Lelouch was a monster when they first met? No. He's a demon. A demon I created... Heh, figuratively speaking anyway…-

* * *

_

_And just like that we introduce the 'Demon Emperor Lelouch' back into the fold. In case you want to know, yes, the Sin that Darke/Zekk Techno entrusted to Lelouch is beggining to take it's toll on his sanity. Will it win out? Or will Lelouch stay truth to the path of justice he has followed for so long? And what of Naruto's faith? Wait? WHERE THE HELL IS DARKE! There should be 4. 3 of those were introduced in the other stories i'll be writing (hopefully finishing). One had died (or so they think) Why haven't any of the others showed up yet!  
_


	8. Waivering Faith

'Human Talking'

(Mind to mind talking)

'_**TECHNOID/SIN TALKING**_'

'_Emotinal speak' (Or, say they say the words with lots of emotion)_

_-Thoughts-_

_~Flashback~_

__Writing__

_GREAT, an even SHORTER ONE!...Sorry, just could'nt think of what to fit in here. I only wanted to highlight the fact that Naruto's_ 'broken', as Lelouch so elegantly put it...

* * *

**WAIVERING FAITH**

Hours later, the service had ended. Hours after that Naruto still stood staring at the graves of two of his oldest friends, Sakura and Sasuke.

Hinata stood beside him, but the other survivors had all left.

"Naruto…" Hinata said, "We…We must believe in God. Everything will work out in the end-."

"I don't believe in God anymore." Naruto growled, "And you shouldn't either…"

Hinata stared at him. -_I knew…_- She thought, -_Lelouch warned me...but it…it still hurts…_-

"But Naruto…" Hinata countered, "Think of all that God has done for us! Using Lelouch, we stopped the Kyuubi from ever taking over you for the _sole_ reason of harming your friends! Good saved Lelouch when he had died! The fact that _any_ villagers are still alive is a miracle that only _God_ could've provided!"

"Why do you say that!" Naruto snapped, "Because I set free the Kyuubi!"

Hinata gasped, "H-How could you even think that! I was _referring_ to Diablo!"

Tears began to sting Hinata's eyes as Naruto glared at her.

"According to the new Hokage…" Naruto hissed, "Religion gets in the way of true peace."

"NARUTO, YOU'VE_ HEARD _WHAT THEY'RE CALLING HAVEN'T YOU! THEY'RE CALLING HIM A '_GOD_'!" Hinata screamed, tears running out of her eyes, "I'M TELLING YOU, DIABLO DIDN'T KILL HIMSELF! NICOLAE WAS _CONTROLING _HIM!"

Naruto just turned away, staring at the gravestones, ignoring her. The pain of it was too much. She turned and ran. -_Naruto!_- She thought, _-He-He doesn't trust me anymore!-_

(CALM DOWN HINATA!) Zekk's voice hissed into her head, (Go to the front gates. Darke, your only chance of bringing Naruto back to God is on his way. He will follow after one of his students, a man with a golden cross.)

She ran toward the front gates as she thought, -_I MUST BRING NARUTO BACK!-

* * *

_

_Here we go, Darke and his students are FINALLY nearby! What do you think they're gonna do when they find out who the new Hokage is!  
_


	9. A Stranger with A Cross

'Human Talking'

(Mind to mind talking)

'_**TECHNOID/SIN TALKING**_'

'_Emotinal speak' (Or, say they say the words with lots of emotion)_

_-Thoughts-_

_~Flashback~_

__Writing__

_And Here appears finally...The heroes. The Calvary has arrived folks._

* * *

**A STRANGER WITH A CROSS**

"Did you hear!" One of the new Guards asked the other excitedly. "Nicolae's power is rebuilding the village at a rate so fast, it'll be completely rebuilt by nightfall!"

"Yeah!" The other guard called, "He's a God! He must be! Look at how he rebuilt the village! Buried the dead Villagers! It's amazing!"

As they were laughing with eachother, they saw a man exit the woods. He had long, un-tidy brown hair and piercing red eyes with slitted pupils. The same eyes as Diablo.

He wore a dirty, brown long coat over some old dirty clothes, a t-shirt and jeans.

At his side he held a golden cross, which had handle jetting out the bottom along with a trigger.

He pulled a sort of lever on the bottom and the cross made a noise.

Chihck chihck.

He had a cigarette hanging out out of his mouth. He puffed out smoke as he began to walk into the village.

The guards leaped into his way.

"Get out of my way…" The man growled angrily.

The shinobi wouldn't move. "We just had our city destroyed!" One of them roared, "Leave now! We cannot allow you into the village!"

"Get out of the way assholes." The man repeated, "There's a demon in this city, and I've come to stop him."

The first shinobi leapt at the man. He turned quickly and slammed the golden cross into the shinobi's head, knocking him out.

_-Come on Technoid, Bassilisk…_- He thought, _-Fight it out. Who's power will I wield this time…?-_

The second guard drew a kunai and attacked, slashing into the stranger arm.

The Shinobi noticed that it immediately began to heal itself slowly. -_What the hell!-_ The guard thought angrily.

Suddenly Hinata raced around the corner and ran forward, calling. "WAIT!"

"There's no reason to harm anyone." Hinata growled, "It's always policy to ask questions first, _isn't it_?"

"Yes, _I_ noticed the same thing." It was Lelouch. He, Moka, Kokoa, Tsukune, Issabelle, Gaara, C.C., and Jeremiah approached the gate.

"Rick?" Issabelle asked, "Where is Darke?"

The group looked at her. "Who is he?" Gaara asked.

"I…" The man growled, "I am Rick Hicks. My _other_ name, or rather, my _Sin's_ name, is 'Temper'. My business is to save your world from a Demon who does not belong here."

"The demon _Diablo_?" The guard asked. "That monster has already been taken care of by _our new Hokage_, Nicolae."

"Your. New. Hokage?" Rick said flatly as if he was hearing a bad joke.

The Guard merely nodded, smirking proudly.

"_Nicolae!_ Your Hokage is _fucking Nicolae Carpathia!_?" Rick screamed in anger, "What the _hell_ happened to _Tsunade!_ Why in the world would you make a _son of a bitch like Nicolae Carpathia_ your_ Hokage!_"

"What do you have against Nicolae, unless you're evil! He's a friend of Darke's and-." The shinobi snapped, before being interrupted by Rick who screamed into his face, "YOU FUCKING _IDIOT!_ HAVE YOU GONE BRAIN DEAD! NICOLAE IS NOT A FRIEND OF DARKE'S! HE'S HIS _WORST ENEMY__!_"

"I knew it…" Hinata whispered.

Lelouch looked to Rick as he said, "I see. The Anti-Christ, right?"

"Yes." Rick growled, "He's hunting down and _killing_ every Christian he can. He's a _fucking Hitler!_"

Rick turned back toward the forest and flicked his hand, signaling someone. A girl came out of the forest, followed by a blue and green creature.

The creature had a large, enlonged head and no eyes. It's frail, skeletal body didn't fool Lelouch. This was some strange new Mechalien with spikes and bug-like wings.

Mechaliens were a species of Cyborg monsters that came from Darke's world. They were made of a glowing blue metal called 'Mechachrome' which was so hard that it could only be cut by the same material.

Hinata readied herself, drawing the Mechachrome blade that Zekk had given her only a few months before. She ran her chakra through it as he had taught her to do, tunring it into a laser blade. It glowed a faint violet.

"W-wait!" The girl, who was about 19, called. "He's a friend! His name is Warrior!"

_-Warrior!_- Lelouch thought. -_Why is his name Warrior!-_

The creature walked up to Hinata, sniffing her. It seemed to be Looking her over slowly, even though it had no eyes.

_-The sensory machines in it's heads are reading something in her that it recognizes...-_ Lelouch thought.

"Ty…" It said, in the voice of a child. "She's like you. She has the same kind of energy…Chakra."

_-How does that girl have Chakra?_- Hinata thought.

"It's a child!" Lelouch gasped. His confusion was well grounded. The creature was nine feet tall, already much taller than a normal man.

"I'm this many!" Warrior said excitedly, holding up two fingers.

Suddenly the guard lashed out, cutting into Warriors skin with a Kunai. There was a long silence, as the metal kunai clanged loudly on Warrior's mechachrome bone... and he turned to glare at the guard.

Warrior's mood changed immediately as he hissed in defiance, lashing out with it's bladed tail which sliced into the mans arm to the bone and then leaping onto him, pushing him onto the ground as it lightly clamped it's jaws around his head just barely breaking the skin.

"You best be careful…" Rick grunted. "If you try that again, and Warrior doesn't kill you..._I will_."

Warrior got off the man, seemingly glaring at him, though he had no eyes.

Hinata looked at the golden cross which Rick held.

"Is that a gun?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Rick grunted. "Yeah, a shot-gun. I made it myself. Enough bullshit, we need you to get Naruto. We have to get him out of here, if you want to bring him back to our side."

"You know?" C.C. asked.

Rick's eyes narrowed as he looked around. "_Damnit_." He snapped. "Where'd the _other_ guard go!"

Hinata realized that the guard that they had thought Rick knocked out was missing. The other guard began to run, but Ty quickly pulled a Shuriken out of a pouch at her side and hurled it at his leg. He fell over, out cold.

"It's covered an a sleeping potion." Ty explained.

"Find Naruto." Rick growled, shaking his head. "Meet us at the training grounds...On second thought wait here. Master Darke is nearly here."

_-Master Darke!- _Lelouch thought as Rick turned with Ty and Warrior, and began to walk toward the training grounds. _-Their teacher, their MASTER is almost here...-_

* * *

_FINALLY! Next chapter comes Darke, Stealer of Souls, so be ready..._


	10. I AM DARKE

'Human Talking'

(Mind to mind talking)

'_**TECHNOID/SIN TALKING**_'

'_Emotinal speak' (Or, say they say the words with lots of emotion)_

_-Thoughts-_

_~Flashback~_

__Writing__

_And Finally Darke comes back into the mix, ready with a few new moves..._

* * *

**I AM DARKE**

The group stared forward in shock as two people approached the gates, one of which the knew.

Zekk Techno strode into the village, glaring forward along with a younger man who was about 19, who had the exact same glare as Zekk's. A cold stare that made you feel as if he was peering into your soul.

Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise as his mouth formed a snarl. C.C. looked amazed. Jeremiah cocked his eyebrow. Hinata stepped back, amazed. Tsukune, Moka, and Kokoa,where also surprised and didn't know what to say.

(I thought he had died?) Inner Moka said.

-_That's what the others told us...-_ Outer replied.

"Y-you're dead!" Lelouch stuttered.

"Is it so amazing that I have returned?" Zekk asked, turning to his partner as he hissed, "Chocolate."

Hinata stared at him. He seemed different from before. His personality had changed to a slightly less dangerous one, and he'd never craved chocolate before.

"Now!" Hissed the boy who had come with him. His chin length black hair covered his right eye, like Zekk's

"Yes…" Zekk replied, turning to Hinata. "Friends. I was dead, but have been cloned. Brought back to life to save the people of my world which is in it's 'Rapture'."

"The Rapture?" Lelouch asked. "Then your world has less than seven years left…"

_-Less than seven years before god takes those who belong to him, and the rest are cast into the lake of fire...- _he thought.

"This worlds Rapture will be coming in due time as well. All the Christians will rise from the earth, taken by Christ into Heaven while those who don't believe will have chosen to live on a Hell on earth for seven years-"

Tears began to well up in Hinata's eyes.

"N-Naruto…" She said. "He's no longer Christian..."

Zekk glared at them. "I know." He hissed. "What happened to him…?"

"S-Sakura and Sasuke…and…all of…" Hinata broke into tears.

Zekk stepped forward, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard." He said. "Though Casey would know better. She had to live through it."

Casey was Zekk's wife, who had fought for his soul when he had turned away from God in the past. Hinata contemplated what he meant as she looked at him.

"I am living proof." He said. "Not only that someone can come _back_ to God, but also back to _life_."

"Sasuke. Sakura." Lelouch began, shaking, "Kakashi. Tsunade…all name of those who've died…"

Lelouch began to chuckle.

"Heh…heheh."

Zekk turned his head, looking at the genius. "The 'Sin'. It's revived the hidden half of him that died after the ZERO Requiem, didn't it." He asked.

"It's been a slow process." C.C. said, "But yes. There have been times recently when Lelouch had been unable to control his emotions, and rather the feeding them to the Sin he's fueling the insanity that's locked on his minds doorstep since I gave him this…this curse…"

"I've never once considered it a curse." Lelouch growled, regaining control. "C.C…You saved me from the dark state of living without a reason when you gave me Geass. Whatever price I have to pay…Is worth it."

"You guys…we need to find Naruto as soon as possible. Nicolae won't take the chance that he might return." Zekk Hissed.

"It's too late…" Came a voice. "The villagers trust Nicolae so much…"

Zekk turned to see Konohamaru. "What happened." He asked.

"T-they know you're here…" Konohamaru said. "Nicolae's ordered Naruto's immediate execution…"

Zekk glared. They thought for a moment that, like he would before, he would let out a string of what seemed to be his favorite cuss word. As he would usually say when he was pissed, 'damnit, Damnit, _DAMNIT!_', but he seemed to have more control over himself now.

The boy he had come with handed him a Hershey's bar which he opened up, lifted to his mouth, and bit into with a loud CRACK. He glared forward and hissed, "Zach, take them to the rendezvous point. I'm going after Naruto."

Though they literally had to carry Hinata and Konohamaru who were fighting to try and save Naruto themselves, the rest of them followed the boy 'Zach' to the rendezvous point…

He marched through the village, his Darke attire was slightly different. He now wore his Emperor Robes with the metal Darke mask that looked like a demons head and metal, clawed gloves over his hands.

As he walked through the city, glaring at the villagers who knew them well, he decided to make himself known to Nicolae.

He twisted the dial on the side of his mask raising the volume of the twisted, high pitched voice his mask emitted.

"NICOLAE CARPATHIA!" He roared in a voice that could be heard from five miles away, "YOU GREEDY BASTARD! WHAT, OUR WORLD WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU! YOU HAD TO COME AND DESTROY NARUTO'S AS WELL! OH, HOW I WISH THAT_ I _COULD BE THE ONE TO CAST YOU INTO THE LAKE OF FIRE!"

The shinobi black ops, around fifty of them, appeared in front of him. One also appeared behind him, a woman.

"No!" She called, "This is wrong! Think of how many times this man has saved our lives! Naruto as well!"

"Yugao, stay out of our way." One of the black ops called, "Or we'll kill you too. God's words must be followed!" The woman, Yugao, had long violet hair, and a katana sheathed on her back.

The crowd watched, unsure of wether to side with this 'new' Darke, or with their new 'god'.

"Stay back Yugao…" Darke chuckled, voice back to normal perportions. "So I won't accidently hurt you with this new move of mine."

He put his arm out in front of him, fingers curled downward, and cried, "_THIEVERY OF THE SOULS: SOUL EATING DRAGON!_"

Black flames sprouted from his hand and turned into a long, limbless dragon made of black flames. It tore into all of the Anbu, leaving them without a scratch...and without a soul.

"I…"Darke growled, "Am Darke, the Black Emperor, and I…"

He glared forward, waving his hand over his eyes. "Am _JUSTICE_!"

* * *

_THIEVERY OF THE SOULS! DARKE'S GOING AFTER NARUTO! There was a little foreshadowing in their. I'm interesting to see if anybody caught it. If you think you did, mention it in your reviews and i'll tell you if you're right or not!_


End file.
